Botheration
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [Naruto x Sakura] Sakura's bothered, Naruto's confused, and Kakashi makes things worse. Post time skip.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto.

Sakura sighed inwardly. He was doing it again. Two years away and he was still being extra nice to her, always looking out for her.

It was really aggravating.

Not in the sense that she used to take it- with annoyance and irritation at his constant, dogged attempts to ask her out on a date.

Still, it was slightly irritating, and grinding away at her nerves as though he were taunting her about it.

"Naruto, you really don't have to be nice to me all the time." She said quietly, stopping him dead in his tracks as she paused in the middle of the street.

The blonde looked at her, perplexed. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" he asked, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You just don't get it!" Sakura snapped, the sound of her name on her lips aggravating her to no end. With a strangled growl, she stomped off, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto in her wake.

---

"Well, you look awfully depressed." Kakashi drawled as he stepped into the Ichiraku, raising his single visible eyebrow over his eye with an appraising look on his face. At least, that's what it looked like.

"I don't understand girls!" Naruto complained, lightly hitting his head against the counter with a thud. "One minute I'm talking to Sakura, the next she's yelling at me!"

Kakashi looked bemused and grinned a bit. "Ah, I see. Girl troubles." Settling into the seat next to the blonde, the jounin took on a wizened, almost fatherly air. "Well Naruto, you've come to the right ninja."

The blonde gave him a curious glance, and Kakashi raised his finger. "You see, sometimes girl have this thing where, once a month, they experience a great deal of pain. And because of this pain, they tend to be a bit more irritable and their mood can change very rapidly."

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded. "I don't get it." He said flatly.

Resisting the urge to groan, Kakashi rolled his eye. "Just know that its probably not your fault, alright Naruto? I can't have you two at loggerheads on a mission." Remembering something, Kakashi glanced about a bit, before turning his attention to the blonde.

"Well, I've got to sort out a bit of paperwork for the Gondaime. I'll see you around. Try to think on what I said, alright?"

---

"So you just snapped at him." Tsunade drawled, arching a singular, bemused eyebrow over her pretty face.

Flushed, Sakura gave a low growl of irritation and glanced away in a huff. "I didn't mean to... he was just being..." she sighed, and placed her hands in her lap with a defeated tone. "So Naruto-ish."

"And Naruto being Naruto is a reason to bite his head off." The Gondaime Hokage said, nodding as though she understood. "That makes sense." Her tone was incredibly sarcastic, and her eyebrow arched further.

Her face reddening further, Sakura looked downwards. "When you say it like that, it does sound crazy." She murmured, irritated and amused.

"And right now Naruto's probably walking around wondering what he did wrong and wanting to make it up to you." Tsunade reminded her, a little impish grin on her face.

Groaning, the pink haired kunoichi slammed her head into the Hokage's desk. "What am I going to do..." she moaned, pulling at her hair.

"Well, I thought the boy had at thing for you already." The Hokage said thoughtfully, staring at her with a questioning look. "Wouldn't that make this easier? Or is it the Uchiha boy?"

Biting her lip, Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke... that's something I'm not sure what to do with yet. Its not so much Sasuke as it is Naruto. Its been two years... I don't know how he feels anymore. He's still nice, but he's not chasing after me anymore."

"Honestly, I thought I taught you better than that!" Tsunade snapped, slamming her fist with restrained force against the desk, so that it only cracked. "That sounds more like the old Sakura than my apprentice!"

Back straightening, the pink haired girl looked at her master with amazement. With a determined nod, she grinned. "You're right! No sense in worrying about it!"

"Are you two talking about Naruto?" a familiar drawl echoed throughout the room, and both women turned to face a silver haired jounin.

"Kakashi! You're late!" Tsunade snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at the jounin.

"Ah, well, you see I had to help Naruto with a problem." Sakura opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut, realization hitting her.

Her mouth formed an O shape and she blinked.

"You really freaked him out, Sakura." Kakashi drawled, leaning into the wall. "Not to worry though, I explained about your problem."

Blinking furiously, Sakura gaped at the silver haired jounin. "You-you know?" she asked, dumbfounded. Kakashi was just _not_ that perceptive.

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi crossed his arms behind his head, bored. "I'm fairly sure everyone knows about that sort of thing." He said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieked, standing straight up out of the chair.

_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT BASTARD MEAN!_ Inner Sakura snapped, raising her fist. _I AM NOT THAT EASY TO READ!_

"Sakura, its alright. I knows its 'that' time." Kakashi said, waving his hand dismissively.

Both women looked at him, stupefied. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Sakura asked him slowly.

"You are having... women problems, right?" Kakashi chuckled nervously, feeling a bit of sweat in the back of his neck. _Hoo boy, I'm in trouble... Sorry about that, Naruto..._

---

Naruto decided that he had just made the worst decision ever. There was really no other way to describe it.

He had just asked Jiraiya (Jiraiya, of all people) to explain what Kakashi had just told him.

In a nutshell, he asked one pervert about another pervert's ways.

What the Hell was he thinking?

So, after a brutally candid conversation (really more of Jiraiya talking with a slightly fearful tone and Naruto trying to block out the sennin), Naruto felt the need to clean his ears out with a Fire Jutsu.

"And that's all you need to know about that." The white haired sennin said, grinning mischievously. "I hope that answers _all_ your questions, Naruto."

"...I hate you." The blonde muttered, crossing his arms sullenly. "So Sakura's mad because she's..." he paused, and really could not find the words, for once in his life.

_Amazing. I've put him in a stupor!_ Jiraiya's eyes widened with his grin, exposing his teeth. "Exactly." He nodded, feeling rather superior at the moment.

Nodding weakly, Naruto stumbled off in a daze, not really quite sure where he was headed as he walked an undetermined amount of distance.

It was in this stupefied daze that he suddenly ran into Sakura, literally.

As the pink haired kunoichi fell on her butt with a hard thump, she rubbed her head, wincing. "Ouch... Naruto, watch where you're going!" she snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"Eep!" Naruto made a most unmanly noise and leapt back a few feet, hands raised defensively. "Don't hurt me!" he nearly shrieked, moving his hands to protect his head. "I didn't know it was that time!"

Sakura looked at him, sighing as she remembered what Kakashi had said. _Great, now he thinks I'm going to kill him._ "Naruto, I'm not angry because of that!" she yelled, not realizing it was probably terrifying the blonde even more.

Noticing he was still cowering, she grabbed his arm and shook him roughly, until he looked her in the eyes, his terrified sapphires meeting her blazing emeralds. "Naruto. I. Am. Not. Having. My. Menstrual. Cycle." She punctuated every word with a shake, and glared him until he nodded in agreement. "Got it?"

She set him down, and sucked in a breath as the blonde nodded blankly. _Here we go..._ She remembered the practiced words she was going to say, to slowly build up to what she was trying to explain.

Inner Sakura snorted. _Screw that. Just go for it!_

Shrugging mentally, Sakura thought, _Aw Hell, why not._

With a single, quick movement, she pulled him close and slammed their lips together. Just as she was beginning to taste him (a mixture of wind and fire), Sakura pulled back, and grinned impishly with a flushed face.

"That's what's been bothering me." She stated, nodding and looking at him expectantly.

Naruto stared blankly, before a massive grin spread across his face, and he beamed. "You could have just told me." He said mischievously, mock rolling his eyes.

"I like this way better." Sakura replied impishly, and grabbed him again.


End file.
